Amanita Muscaria
by ambudaff
Summary: [DH Spoiler] Sambungan Di Matamu, sambungan Bayangan. Salahkan Muscat Dunghill karenanya :P


**Amanita Muscaria**

_Jikalau anda bertanya mengapa Ambu nulis sambungan lagi dari Di Matamu dan Bayangan, salahkan saja __**Muscat-Dunghill**__. Dia yang harus mempertanggungjawabkannya :P _

Malam sudah semakin larut. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Malam atau bukan malam, tak ada yang akan mempedulikannya.

Tapi di lokasi ini ada sesuatu yang kucari.

Malam semakin gelap, tapi benda yang kucari malahan semakin terang. Benda kecil di atas tanah, di atas akar pepohonan, sendiri-sendiri atau berkelompok. Berwarna merah terang berikut totol-totol putih, dengan efek fluoresens yang membuatnya mudah terlihat dari kejauhan.

_Amanita m__uscaria_.

Jamur yang dalam dongeng Muggle selalu diceritakan sebagai rumah kurcaci. Yang pada kenyataannya tidak seindah penampilannya. Dalam dosis kecil bisa menjadi penumbuh khayalan, lebih ampuh daripada _Cannabis sativa_, dalam dosis besar bisa saja membunuh, bahkan bila diramu oleh seorang Muggle-pun. Apalagi bila diramu dengan benar, oleh seorang penyihir.

Dan itu akan semakin kuat efeknya jika dipanen pada bulan Agustus, pada malam hari seperti ini. Malam yang ideal, malam tanpa bulan.

Aku berjongkok dan memilih jamur yang terbaik. Jamur yang berdiri sendiri akan lebih baik khasiatnya daripada yang tumbuh berkelompok. Kugali tanah di sekitar akar pohon birch dengan tangan, hati-hati. Penggunaan pisau hanya akan mematikan efeknya. Tak perlu terlalu dalam menggali karena jamur tidak berakar, hanya menempel pada akar pohon. Pohon birch utamanya, untuk hasil maksimal.

Kuangkat jamur terbesar, dan kumasukkan hati-hati ke dalam kantung.

Selesai. Kini aku bisa—

Ada suara gemeresak.

Ada orang yang datang. Siapakah dia, malam-malam tak berbulan seperti ini datang ke hutan Gloucestershire? Yang pasti dia pasti punya nyali.

Aku menyelinap di antara pepohonan untuk menyembunyikan diri. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pergi, toh urusan sudah selesai. Tapi, ada rasa ingin tahu...

Cahaya kebiruan yang nampaknya datang dari tongkat semakin mendekat. Cahaya itu tidak terlalu tinggi, berarti orangnya juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Yang pasti tidak lebih tinggi dariku.

Semakin dekat, dapat terlihat bahwa orangnya—bukan orang! Anak kecil, _well_, tidak terlalu kecil. Awal belasan tahun, mungkin.

Anak itu mendekat dengan pasti, seolah tahu dengan tepat apa yang sedang dicarinya. Ia berhenti tepat di tempat aku tadi memetik jamur. Ia memandang seolah tak percaya. Seolah ia mengharapkan sesuatu dan sekarang sudah hilang.

Jamur itu! Pasti anak ini mencari jamur itu. Di sekelilingnya memang ada kumpulan jamur-jamur yang banyak, tetapi jamur yang tadi kupetik adalah jamur terbaik dari apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Seolah ia sudah menandai, tapi sekarang sudah tak ada.

Anak itu menghela napas. Wajahnya yang diterangi cahaya tongkat, nampak kecewa.

Baiklah, aku membatin, akan kita ketahui apa yang dicarinya. Aku keluar dari balik pohon.

"Anak muda, ada apa malam-malam kau ada di sini sendirian?" sahutku dingin.

Anak itu mundur, seolah kaget, tapi di wajahnya tak ada raut takut.

"Saya tidak sendirian, Sir. Orangtua saya berkemah dekat sini," katanya berani.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kaucari?"

"Sir. Saya sedang mencari ... bahan Ramuan."

"Bahan Ramuan? Kau membuat Ramuan?"

"Eh, hanya untuk eksperimen, Sir."

"Sekarang waktunya libur, nak, bukan tugas sekolah, kukira? Kau anak Hogwarts, kan?"

Anak itu mengangguk. "Ya, saya siswa Hogwarts, Sir. Bukan tugas sekolah, Sir," katanya melanjutkan.

"Hogwarts. Asrama?"

"Slytherin, Sir."

Ada rasa aneh menyelinap ke dalam dadaku. Hangat. Seperti ada teman. Kutatap wajah anak itu lebih jelas.

Matanya.

Matanya hijau seperti ... Lily. Tapi cepat-cepat kutepis bayangan itu, dan bertanya lagi padanya.

"Bahan Ramuan, memangnya apa yang sedang kau coba buat?"

"Euh, saya sedang mencoba mengubah Ramuan Soma. Ramuan ini mempergunakan jamur _Amanita muscaria_. Tapi saya ingin membelokkannya menjadi Ramuan Bius, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit saat orang sedang diobati luka dalam."

Aku mengangguk. Pemahaman yang sangat dalam, untuk seorang anak kelas—kelas berapakah dia?

"Kau duduk di kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga, September nanti, Sir."

Baru kelas tiga? Alangkah senangnya kalau ada anak seperti ini di saat aku masih mengajar dulu.

Sikapku agak santai sekarang. "Bukankah ada banyak _Amanita muscaria_ di sini?" aku melihat berkeliling memperlihatkan betapa banyaknya jamur itu di bawah pohon birch ini.

"Tapi yang saya cari, yang tumbuh sendiri. Bukan berkelompok seperti ini. Kemarin saya sudah menemukannya, hanya saja masih kurang matang. Malam ini tak ada bulan, dan jamurnya mestinya sudah matang. Saatnya tepat sebetulnya, tapi mungkin saya sudah didahului orang lain."

Wajah kecewa itu menunduk. Tapi ia cepat menukas lagi, "Yah. Saya akan mencari lagi saja, masih kurang beruntung."

Aku memandang wajah itu dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu dari mana _Amanita muscaria_ yang baik adalah yang tumbuh sendiri? Dan lebih baik dipetik malam tanpa bulan? Kelas tiga saja belum mendapat pelajaran itu kan?"

Anak itu menggeleng. "Bukan dari pelajaran sekolah, Sir. Saya diam-diam membaca buku kepunyaan Dad."

"Dad? Apakah ayahmu ahli Ramuan?" diam-diam aku menduga-duga siapa ayahnya.

Anak itu kembali menggeleng. "Dia tidak suka Ramuan. Tapi dia sangat suka membaca _Advance Potion-Making_. Entah kenapa. Padahal bukunya sudah lusuh, sudah penuh catatan."

Aku menghela napas. Jadi dia. Dia masih membaca buku itu ternyata, sampai sekarang. Dan ini adalah anaknya, yang pernah diceritakan lewat surat-suratnya. Yang menyandang namaku.

Aku membuka kantung yang kubawa. Kukeluarkan jamur yang tadi kupetik. Kuulurkan padanya.

"Inikah jamur yang kaucari?"

"Benar, Sir!" wajahnya bercahaya, tapi tangannya tak bergerak untuk menerimanya.

"Untukmu."

"Sir? Tapi Anda yang memetiknya duluan—"

"Kuberikan padamu, Albus Severus Potter."

Ia menerima jamur itu. "Terima kasih, Sir."

Aku mengangguk. Dan siap ber-DisApparate.

"Tapi, dari mana Anda tahu namaku, Sir?"

Tapi aku sudah lebih dahulu ber-DisApparate.

**FIN**


End file.
